Good Guy Imperials
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Your favorite Star Wars villains reexamined! Warning: This fanfic is not to be taken seriously. Also, spoilers ahead for The Force Awakens.


**ME: Good Guy villain memes in literary form-hope y'all enjoy this.**

Good Guy Emperor Sheev Palpatine:

*Mentors a troubled youth.

*Rescues Vader.

*Disbands Senate, ending legislative corruption permanently.

*Offers Luke Skywalker a job despite him blowing up the Death Star and killing numerous Imperials over the course of the Galactic Civil War.

*Is a patron of the arts.

*Reunites father and son.

Good Guy Lord Darth Vader:

*Upon discovering the existence of his son, wants to share his fortune and spend time together.

*Frequently fights on the frontlines.

*Promotes Captain Piett to Admiral following his predecessor, Admiral Ozzel, disobeying direct orders and putting Imperial lives at risk thanks to his tactical ineptitude.

*Reminds Admiral Conan Antonio Motti to not be arrogant when Motti states that the Death Star is the ultimate power in the universe.

*Fights and disarms rogue son, Luke Skywalker, on his own, therefore keeping Luke from being killed or killing others.

*Saves son from angry boss at the cost of his own life.

Good Guy General Maximilian Veers:

*Personally leads armored assault on Echo Base.

*Reports the failings of Admiral Ozzel, therefore relieving his rivals in the Imperial Navy of an incompetent officer.

*Coordinates with Vader, therefore ensuring the infantry landing can begin as soon as possible and maximizing the chances of the operation succeeding and minimizing the time the rebels have to react, minimizing the risk to the Stormtroopers.

Good Guy Moff Tiann Jerjerrod:

*Defends his overtaxed construction crews from Vader's criticism.

*Requests more workers to complete his project.

Good Guy Admiral Firmus Piett:

*Is a dutiful and competent officer as Captain of HIMS _Executor_ and continues being a loyal, high-performing Imperial as an Admiral.

*Dislikes Vader's use of bounty hunters that are only serving the Empire for pay.

*Explains why the Imperial fleet is not to attack to his subordinate, Commander Gherant, upon being questioned rather than reprimanding him for questioning a superior.

Good Guy Captain Lorth Needa:

*Upon failing to catch _Millennium Falcon_ , goes to apologize to Vader personally in spite of the risk, therefore protecting his subordinates from the Sith Lord's wrath.

Good Guy Grand Vizier Mas Amedda:

*Correctly proclaims that Yoda cannot be dead after his body is not discovered.

*Manages the bureaucracy of the Imperial government, permitting Palpatine and Vader to spend their time on more important things.

Good Guy Captain Phasma:

*Reminds her superiors that former Stormtrooper FN-2187 committed no offenses prior to deserting the First Order.

*Is confident in her troops, even stating that the Resistance infiltrators will be killed by them.

Good Guy General Hux:

*Destroys the capital of the New Republic, a government that has been arming the Resistance, therefore avenging the losses suffered by the First Order and cutting off support to his enemies.

*Gives speech at massive rally to raise morale amongst his subordinates.

*Personally manages the response to Finn and Poe stealing a TIE fighter.

*When Starkiller Base is clearly doomed, rather than flee for his life Hux reports to Supreme Leader Snoke for orders and reports the situation.

Good Guy Kylo Ren:

*Respects and admires his grandfather, who he has never even met, even striving to emulate him.

*Does not take sexual advantage of Rey when she is restrained and at his mercy and even offers to teach her despite Rey being an enemy combatant at that point.

*Is able to identify Finn, at the time simply one of many Stormtroopers under his command, with the Force.

*Unlike his grandfather, Kylo is more of a danger to equipment, preserving the lives of his subordinates.

*Proves to be as determined as his grandfather, not giving up at all despite Rey severely wounding him and beforehand engaging Finn in one-on-one combat even though Chewbacca had shot and wounded him.

Good Guy Supreme Leader Snoke:

*Values his apprentice, Kylo Ren.

*Does not execute subordinates for their failings, preserving their lives and allowing them to continue serving the First Order.

*Only orders Starkiller Base to fire on strategic targets.

Good Guy FN-2199 (AKA "Nines"):

*Is loyal to the First Order that provided him a home, job training, and employment.

*Takes on his treacherous former comrade, Finn, in one-on-one combat and defeats him.

 **ME: Hope I didn't miss anyone. Also, in light of the Empire coming back as the First Order-**

 ***double-fist salute* Hail Empire! Cut off one head, two more shall take its place!**

 **To quote US Army veteran 90TheGeneral09 on Palpatine: "A good and valid point. It isn't as if the Republic was running smoothly, doing just fine, when he came along! All Palpatine did was finish off a Republic that was about done for anyway. But wait! You make an excellent point there- how could I have missed it?! Palpatine must be posthumously given commendation and honor for doing the near-impossible- ending Senate corruption forever!"**


End file.
